


Take my hand & my heart & soul

by Montygreenthumb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, I think my clarke is a little... off??? but eh just roll with it, It's gonna be a wild ride, Multichapter, very late gift for my sister @ her birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montygreenthumb/pseuds/Montygreenthumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, ( and only sometimes ) tragedy can lead to beautiful happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand & my heart & soul

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Mechanic coffeeshop AU for my sister http://nobleclarke.tumblr.com/ as a LATE AS HELL birthday gift  
> Expect an update sometime later this week! If you like it, leave a comment. It encourages productivity! <3
> 
> Also the title is from Ed Sheeran's song 'One' bc I'm unoriginal. B)
> 
> Hit me up @ my tumblr here: http://montygreenthumb.tumblr.com/

The coffee-shop held the except opposite atmosphere that she wanted right now.

It was calm.  
Collected.  
_Happy._

There was a cute couple sitting at one of the corner tables, ( they’d taken the last comfortable couch style chairs, assholes ) who kept giving each other heart eyes and holding hands under the table. This of course, turned Raven’s mood from sour to down-right murderous.

It didn't help that someone ( probably the guy who had taken her order, shockingly enough ) had gotten her drink wrong. She’d ordered a simple black coffee. Easy to make and hard to get wrong. Instead they’d added milk. And whipped cream... and sprinkles. They’d even had the nerve to write ‘Cheer up!’ on the side of the cup, complete with a little smiley.

_As if they could tell **her** what to do._

She was having probably one of the worst days in history ( yes, the entire world history. )

Her boyfriend, _of eight fucking years, no less_ had been _cheating_ on her. 

The worst part was he hadn't even been planning on telling her about it. The only reason she knew was because she’d received an unknown text message and asked him about it. Even then he’d tried to wriggle free, tried to convince her that he still loved her.

He’d told her that it had meant nothing, that the other girl had been — a fling, — but the thing was? Raven knew that look in his eye when he thought she wasn't looking. It was the same look he’d had when _they_ had first started dating. 

Finn liked this — fling. — He liked her a lot. And Raven could do nothing to fix that.

So that, of course, brought her to her current residence: Grounder’s Coffee. Their personal slogan was ‘Coffee as bitter as our customers.’

Boy, did that ring true.

Raven rolled her eyes in the general direction of the couple, tearing her vision away from them to focus back on drinking the catastrophic mess they’d given her . She wasn't helping herself. She knew that, — and she wasn't going to change that, either. If anyone deserved a day of moping, it was her.

The thoughts she was having of finding and skinning/questioning this — fling — were brought to an abrupt stop as a women about her age approached her table, a cloth in one hand and a spray bottle in the other.

The girl had blonde hair, and a slightly rounded-off face. Blue eyes. She was pretty. Not that Raven currently cared.

“Hey. Can I take a sec to clean your table?” she asked, her tone of voice sounding almost bored, yet still holding that 'you're the customer and I need to keep this job' edge of cheerful as she dropped the bottle down on her table.

“Knock yourself out,” Raven responded in an equally dull tone, picking up her take-away cup from the table and kicking back in her seat.

She had been aiming to sit in silence while the girl did her job and avoid eye contact. She hadn't been counting on her actually talking.

“Phft, Jasper been at it again with the drinks?” she was looking over now as she cleaned, using her eyes to motion towards the shitty drawings and text on her cup with a small grin playing on her face. 

“That his name? Good. I’ll need that for when I take his sorry ass to court,” she was being brief, curt. Angry.

The blonde rolled her eyes in return, setting down her cloth for now to fully engage in the conversation that she apparently thought they would be having. “Bad day?”

The feigned grin on her face - one that was all teeth and false excitement - could have killed. “Only the best. Filled with sunshine, happiness, and cheating boyfriends,” of eight fucking years. She was putting her problems out there openly now, to this _stranger,_ but she had asked. What was the worst that could happen?

The girl pulled a disgusted face. She looked like she could relate. And vaguely... Worried? “Ugh. Men. Are they ever worth it?" It was more a statement than a question. She sounded bitter. 

Raven liked this girl. “You got that right. He wouldn't even tell me her name. Sure heard enough about her _beautiful blue eyes,_ though.”

Blondie was now leaning against her table, her cloth long abandoned. "How'd you find out?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Someone sent me a text."

The other girl was looking interested now, her eyebrows raised and her eyes glinting with something Raven couldn't quite place. "...Did you know who sent it?" 

Raven cocked an eyebrow of her own. She was being a little friendly for someone who was supposed to be working. "Unknown number... - Hey, aren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

She completely ignored the question, instead opting to sit down in the seat across from her and pull a very surprising face. She almost looked like she would soon throw up all over her dazzling clean table. 

"Raven?"

"How do you-"

Oh. 

Blonde hair, round face, about her age.

Disgustingly sparkling blue eyes. 

Oh. 

The anger hit Raven like a brick wall, chocolate eyes filled with fire as they challenged ocean blues to a stare off. 

" _you're_ her? The one who's been screwing my _boyfriend?"_ Once again, a statement more than a question. She already knew the answer to that, - and she hated it with every second of her bad day. 

Little miss 'blue eyes' was looking down at the table now. Though, there held no shame in her stance. She looked sorry. 

So she met her gaze and that was what she said. 

"I'm so sorry, Raven."

Raven could tell instantly that it wasn't a 'I'm sorry for taking your boyfriend to pound town' apology, it was a 'I'm so sorry for what he did. _For what he's putting you through'_ type thing. 

Eyes downcast, she asked the question that had been burning into the tip of her tongue for minutes now. "Do you love him?" 

It was simple, to the point, and held just an ounce of disgust. 

"I... barely knew him."

...Past tense. "Knew?"

"Broke up with him this morning. If it helps, his day is probably just as bad as yours. If not worse." The promise was offered with the faint ghost of a smile. 

Raven didn't return it. "It doesn't."

Nodding her head once in a knowing manner, the Barista stood up. "Stay. I'm going to get you another coffee - one that Jasper hasn't butchered, " she gave Raven a light shoulder squeeze. An attempt at comfort amongst her chaos. The young mechanic ignored the way that her touch felt like a warm sweater in the middle of a snowstorm. 

And then the mention of Jasper brought Raven's train of thought back onto the subject of names. He voice still held a bitter edge to it. She didn't know where to direct her anger. "What is it, anyway? _Your name?"_

"Clarke. - Clarke Griffin, actually, " with that, a shrug, and one last pitiful look towards her customer, she left to make her another drink. 

But by the time she came back to the table, hot drink in hand, - Raven was long gone out the door.


End file.
